Murderer's Play House
by animehime20
Summary: Judai has a nightmare about a toture chamber. At first, it's just a simple nightmare. But what happens when the contents of his nightmare becomes a reality? Does Duel Academy actually hold a dark secret that no one knows about until now? JohanXJudai
1. Chapter One: Torture Chamber

WHOO My second fanfiction on This is Spiritshipping, so please no flaming. I tried really hard to make this a scary story, but then I shall create comedy fanfictions in the future Please enjoy chapter one

**_Chapter One: Toture Chamber_**

Judai slowly opened his eyes. He was no longer in Duel Academy. He was sitting in a corner of a large basement. It was dark and Judai couldn't see very well.

"Where am I?" he asked. He slowly stood up and took a few steps forwards. Suddenly, the smell of strong iron filled the room. '_Ugh! What is that smell?'_ Judai thought, covering his nose and mouth with his right hand. He continued to walk forwards.

Drip. D-drip. Drip. Drip. D-drip.

"Huh?" Judai stopped walking and glanced around. He studied the area he was in. A small basement. No lights. Judai strained to see something in the middle of the room. It appeared to be a bath tub. A very old and rusty bath tub. A dark liquid surrounded the bottom of the tub.

Judai slowly walked towards the tub. The scent of iron got stronger as he got closer. The tub was fairly large. Large enough to hold a full grown man. When Judai finally reached the tub, he peered inside it. It was filled to the brim with a pitch black liquid.

Judai slowly reached forward and placed his left index and middle fingers into the liquid. It was warm and thick. Judai shuddered and quickly pulled his fingers out of the tub. He studied the liquid that coated his fingers. It smelled of iron and was dark red. Not black. Judai gasped.

"B-blood!?" he yelled. He screamed and ran. He didn't get far before he slipped on a thick liquid on the ground. Judai yelped and fell to the ground with a thud. He groaned and found that he was laying in a puddle of blood.

"AAH!!" Judai screamed. He leapt to his feet and ran. He didn't care where he was going. Anywhere was better than here. Here in this torture chamber. Judai suddenly crashed into something hard. "OOF!"

Judai shook his head and glanced up, only to see a large man clothed in all brown peering down at him. The man looked like he was in his late 40's. He was very large, and his hair was stringy and pitch black. His eyes were set deep into his head, blood-shot and wide.

The man reached forward and placed a hand on Judai's shoulder. Judai screamed and spun around. He ran away from the man. Back towards the tub. He didn't care about it anymore. He just HAD to get away.

Judai didn't get very far before something that felt like a metal bat smacked him in the back of the head. Judai moaned and fell to the ground. He landed in a puddle of blood. Judai felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing he felt was a hand wrapping around his wrist. Then everything went black.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

When Judai finally woke up, he was in a different room. It was smaller than the basement he had just been in. There was another door in this room and a small closet. The man had his arm wrapped around Judai's right arm. Another man clothed in the same clothes as the first man had his arm wrapped around Judai's left arm. This man was an exact duplicate of the first man, only slightly more chubby.

Judai tried to pull his arm away, but found that he couldn't move. His eyes widened when a horrible thought washed over him.

_'D-did they drug me!?'_ Judai thought. He tried to scream for help, but his voice wouldn't come out. No sound would. Judai tried to break free, but his body wouldn't move an inch when he commanded it to. Nothing he tried worked. '_What's going to happen to me!?'_ Judai yelled in his head, fearing the worst.

The first man released Judai's arm. It fell to Judai's side limply. Judai felt like his arm was made of lead. It hurt. Judai let out a silent cry of pain. That was about all he could do. The man walked over to the closet and opened it. He pulled out a clean white lab coat. The coat looked like it would cover a full gorwn man when he put it on. It had many pockets, but unlike anything else in this chamber, the coat was as clean as could be.

_'W-what?'_ Judai thought. The second man grabbed Judai's slifer-red Duel Academy jacket and pulled it off. Judai's eyes widened in shock. The first man walked over to Judai with the coat. He placed the coat on Judai. The two men forced Judai's arms into the sleeves. The coat was so long that it ended at Judai's ankles.

_'What the Hell am I wearing this lab coat for!?'_ Judai yelled in his head. The men grabbed Judai's arms and pulled him towards the door. Judai tried to struggle again, but still nothing happened. The first man opened the door. Once Judai saw what was inside, he felt like he was going to throw up.

The room was small, like a bedroom. It was made of nothing but cement. There was a stone table in the center of the room. The table was like a bed with no sheets or blankets or pillows. The table had leather straps on it. There was another table in the corner of the room. The worst part was the blood. Blood covered the walls and the floor. Buckets of blood were all over the room. The table was covered in blood as well. It looked like someone has exploded in this room.

The men dragged Judai into the room. The second man released Judai's arm and walked over to the table in the corner of the room. The first man picked up Judai bridal style and placed him on the stone table. He tied Judai's feet, chest, and legs to the table and tied his arms to his sides with the leather straps.

The man grabbed a bunch of Judai's brown hair and tilted his head backwards, so it hung off the table. Judai released another silent cry of pain. A silent gasp escaped his lips.

Judai felt blood ooze from under him. He squeezed his eyes shut. He opened his eyes and looked at the men. The first man smirked and walked over to the second man.

_'W-what are they going to do!?'_ Judai thought. The second man took something off the table. He glanced at it and smiled, showing it to the first man. Then he held it up so Judai could see it clearly. When Judai finally saw what it was, his eyes widened in terror.

It was a cleaver. A clean, sharp, blood-free cleaver. About 7 inches in size. The man smiled and turned to face Judai. He slowly advanced towards him with the cleaver.

_'N-no... no... no...'_ Judai thought. He pleaded that his body would move. Nothing happened. He had never been this scared before. '_Help me!'_ he thought.

The man pulled Judai's head back farther and raised the cleaver slowly above his throat. Judai stared at the cleaver with wide eyes.

_'Help me... Johan... help me... help me... please...'_ Judai pleaded in his head. He felt tears of fear forming in his eyes, but none fell. His eyes widened in pure terror. The man lowered the cleaver onto Judai's throat, gently placing it near his neck, ready to kill.

_'Please... Johan... help me!'_ Judai thought. The man gently pressed the cleaver onto Judai's neck. It felt like ice. Cold and unforgiving.

_'I don't want to die,'_ Judai thought, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes and stared at the man standing above him, holding the cleaver to his throat. The man smiled a horrible smile. With that, the man pulled the cleaver across Judai's throat.

--

Me: Whee Chapter One complete Whoo I am uber exicited I'm on a fricken roll today

Lucy: No, you're on the floor, not a roll.

Me: ...Ha fucking ha! That was hilarious, Lucielle Alice Ponde de Leon!

Lucy: Knock it off with using my full name!

Me: :P -looks at everyone- Please review Thank you


	2. Chapter Two: Just a Dream

Me: Whoo I am on fire!

Lucy: Uh... you actually **_are_** on fire, Ke-chan.

Me: AAAAGH!! -runs around in circles- PUT IT OUT!! PUT IT OUT!! WAAAGH!!

Lucy: -sprays me with a fire extinquisher-

Me: ... Tha-

Lucy: -sprays me with fire extinguisher again, smirking happily at the chance to torture me-

Me: ... -spits- Thanks... but... Ya could've warned me first, ya know?

Lucy: Eh heh... Sorry? I panicked I guess?

Me: BAKA! -runs after her angrily-

Lucy: AAAGH! HELP ME GOD!! Please enjoy chapter two while I'm running for my life!

Me: RAAAAH!! -stops and smiles- Enjoy the chapter -races after Lucy- GET BACK HERE!!

**_Chapter Two: Just a Dream_**

It felt like thin ice being pulled through Judai's neck. He felt the blood seep from the gash in his neck. He felt all the pain. He felt himself dying.

"**IYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**" Judai screamed. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain. He hoped that someone would hear him and find this place where he was trapped. To find this place and stop these men. To spare the lives that would be taken. Because at this rate, he would be dead when they came.

"Judai!!" a voice yelled. Judai felt a sharp pain on the left side of his face. He gasped and opened his eyes. He looked up. Johan was peering down at him. Johan's hand was red. Judai still felt the pain on the side of his face, but the pain from the knife was gone.

Judai looked around. He was in his dorm room. Not the torture chamber. He was in his bed. Back at Duel Academy.

Johan was kneeling on the bed, right next to him. He had his hands on Judai's shoulders.

"J-Johan...?" Judai whispered, still in shock from what had just happened. Johan nodded.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm right here. I'm sorry that I hit you. But I just had to wake you up. You were crying in your sleep," he told Judai. Judai sat up and stared at Johan. He felt tears forming in his eyes. Judai closed his eyes and hugged Johan. He broke down and started sobbing.

"It was horrible! I hated it, Johan!!" Judai sobbed. At first, Johan didn't know what to do. Then he wrapped his arms around Judai and hugged him back.

"It's alright. It's over. It was just a dream. It's okay now," he said quietly. He gently rocked Judai back and forth, trying to calm him down. Judai sobbed and buried his head into Johan's shoulder. "What happened?"

"I was... in a basement and... there was a tub of blood... Two men grabbed me and knocked me unconscious. When I woke up I... couldn't move and... the men tied me to a table. They took a knife and... p-pulled it across my neck. It felt like thin ice... and there was blood... I..." Judai told the dream to Johan. As Judai told him, Johan hugged Judai closer.

"It's okay. You don't have to think about it if you're scared," Johan told Judai. Judai nodded and continued to sob.

"What's going on!?" Ryou yelled, running into Judai's dorm room. Judai looked up at Ryou.

"R-Ryou... why did you... come all the way here...?" he asked. Ryou stared at Judai and sighed in relief.

"What a relief. You're not hurt. That's good," Ryou said quietly. Judai looked at Johan and realized something.

"Johan, Ryou, one question," Judai said.

"Yeah?" Ryou and Johan asked. Judai stopped hugging Johan and looked at both of them.

"If you were in the Obelisk Blue Dorms when I screamed, how did you know something had happened? How did you hear me?" he asked, wiping his eyes. Ryou laughed and looked away. Johan sighed and looked back at Judai.

"We heard you screaming all the way at the Obelisk Blue Dorms," Johan replied. Judai was dumbstruck.

"You heard me all the way over **_THERE_**?!" he asked in an unbelieving voice. Ryou nodded, biting his lip trying not to laugh at the tone Judai was using.

"Judai, the whole _**Duel Academy**_ heard you screaming," Ryou said. Judai stared again, and shook his head.

"I'm an idiot," he said. Johan laughed and hugged him again.

"No you aren't. Just try not to scare us like that again. We thought something horrible happened to you," Johan said quietly. Judai nodded and closed his eyes. But he opened them immediately. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw either the cleaver or the torture chamber.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

After Judai had calmed down a little bit more, Johan and Ryou took him down to see Professor Banner and the Principal. The principal sent Professor Crowler to inform the students that there was nothing wrong, seeing as everyone was wondering what the screaming was all about. Judai sat at a table with all his friends surrounding him.

"So, tell us exactly what happened in your dream," Professor Banner said to Judai. Judai nodded and told the dream again. When he got to the part about the cleaver being pulled through his throat, he shivered.

"The knife was... like ice... it... tore open my throat... and... and-" Professor Banner placed a hand in front of Judai. Judai stopped talking and looked at him.

"I understand. You don't have to continue if it makes you relive it," he smiled. Shou walked in with a cup full of some water.

"Here. This will help you calm down," he smiled at Judai, handing him the cup. Judai thanked him and drank the water in the cup. Shou was right. It did calm him down.

"So, why do you think you had that dream, Judai?" Jim asked. Judai shrugged.

"I dunno. It was weird. It felt real," he shuddered. Jim nodded and thought for a moment.

"Professor Banner. Has anyone ever disappeared or died in Duel Academy?" he asked.

Professor Banner remained silent for a while. He sighed and stood up.

"Yes. One student did disappear from here. But we don't know if she's dead or not. Her body was never found. Nothing was ever found of her whereabouts," Professor Banner told the group. Judai shuddered and Johan wrapped his arm around Judai's shoulders.

"Thanks," Judai said to Johan. Johan smiled and looked back at Professor Banner.

"Tell me, was she the only one who vanished?" Johan asked. Professor Banner shook his head.

"No. She wasn't the only one. There was one more. But we never found him either. But some people say they can hear a strange noise at night. Like a boy crying for help. But we don't know if it's a few students playing a prank just to scare the younger students," he said. O'Brien shook his head.

"I don't believe this. Why would Judai have a dream like that?" he asked. Professor Banner shrugged.

"I think maybe... someone, or something is trying to make its story known," Asuka said quietly. Judai looked back at Asuka. Asuka walked over to Judai and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me... Did anything else that might lead to what your dream means happen?"

Judai thought for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers.

"The basement looked like it was somewhere in Duel Academy. Or somewhere on this island," he told them. Asuka nodded.

"That's a start. Now all we have to do...is try to find this place. Before anyone else has a similar dream," she said. Johan and Judai nodded. So did everyone else.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai sat in front of a fire place. He stared at the orange flames as they danced around viciously. Judai shuddered as he realized that the flames resembled dying people. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

The images of the torture chamber haunted his mind. He couldn't forget it. The pain of the knife. The fear he felt. It would never leave his mind.

Johan walked up behind Judai and hugged him. Judai yelped in surprise.

"Oh, Johan. It's you. Geez, don't scare me like that," Judai sighed in relief.

"Sorry," Johan laughed. He hugged Judai closer and whispered something to him.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything like what happened in your dream happen in real life. I won't let you die," he whispered. Judai sighed and looked into the fire. The fire no longer looked like dying people. It was calming. Now that Johan was here.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," he whispered to Johan. Suddenly, the room shook. Nothing fell to the ground, but the room still shook. Screeching filled the room. The sound of nails scraping the walls echoed through the air.

Judai screamed and covered his ears. Johan hugged Judai close. Judai felt safe now. But the noise got louder and louder.

"W-what is that noise!?" Judai asked. Johan looked around. The fire dimmed and it was hard to see.

"I don't know!" he yelled. After a few minutes, the sound suddenly vanished. The room stopped shaking and the fire had died. Judai sighed in relief.

"Hold on, I'm going to find the light switch," Johan said, releasing Judai. He stood up and walked to the end of the room. He found the light switch and flipped it on. Once the lights turned on, both Judai and Johan were speechless. Judai ran to Johan and hugged him in fear. Johan held Judai in his arms and looked at the room.

Written on the walls, ceiling, and floor, in blood were the words...

_"Help me!" "Please...someone help me..." "I don't want to die!"_

_--_

Me: Whee Chapter Two is done

Lucy: And you forgave me. -sighs of relief-

Me: Watch it. Next time, I won't be so mericful

Lucy: EEKS! Forgive me, Ke-sama!!

Me: That's better Please review thank you for your support. And remember...

Lucy: -chainsaw again- No flamers


	3. Chapter Three: Truth of Duel Academy

Me: Welcome to Chapter Three For those of you wanting to know what the story is about, please read the other chapters. That said, let's continue the fricken story already!

Lucy: Quite. -cleaning the chainsaw- Sure hope I don't have to use this.

Flamers: This story sucks!

Lucy: Heh heh... Oh, well. C'mere boys and girls! -reves chainsaw-

Flamers: HOLY SHIT! -run away with Lucy chasing them-

Lucy: I'm gonna kick your friekcn asses, you little bastards!

Me: Go Lucy! I'll join you! -takes out Sais-chainsaw (twin swords with chainsaw blades that work like a chainsaw incase you don't know. I made it up)- It's show time!! Please enjoy chapter three -races after Flamers- HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS!!

Flamers: ANOTHER ONE!?

**_Chapter Three: Truth of Duel Academy_**

After a few moments, Manjoume, Asuka, Ryou, Shou, Jim, O'Brien, Daichi, Edo, and Kenzan were in the room with Professor Banner, Johan, and Judai. Judai shuddered as he looked around the room at the letters. Somehow, he felt like he knew who wrote the message.

"Okay, this is too freaky! What in Hell is going on here?" Asuka asked, glancing around the room. Judai shrugged.

"I... don't know. But I feel... like I know who is doing all this," he said quietly. Johan looked at Judai and placed his hand on Judai's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Judai glanced at the writing again. He sighed and stood up from the chair that he was sitting in.

"The student who... disappeared all those years ago. I feel like... he's trying to make his story known," Judai whispered. He felt strange suddenly. Like something had a grip on his heart and soul. Something squeezing his soul in their hands. Their cold, dead hands. Judai moaned, wavered and started to fall backwards.

"Judai!?" Johan yelled. He caught Judai and held him in his arms. Judai groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm all right now. I just felt dizzy all of a sudden," Judai said in a weak voice. Johan looked at the group and back at Judai.

"Maybe you should take him outside for some air," Professor Banner suggested. Johan nodded and led Judai outside.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai inhaled deeply and sighed. He felt better now that he was out of that cursed room. Johan stood a few feet behind him. He stared at Judai in concern.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked. Judai nodded. Johan sighed. "Look, if you're not okay, please tell me. I'm worried about you."

Judai looked over at Johan. He wanted to tell him about the strange feeling that he felt. But a part of him couldn't. A part of him wouldn't allow it.

"I-I'm fine. Really. I'm okay," Judai said quietly. He didn't want to make Johan worry. That was the last thing he wanted.

Johan sighed and nodded. Judai smiled. Suddenly, he felt pain shoot through his body. It felt like his insides had caught on fire. Judai groaned in pure pain and lurched over.

"Judai!!" Johan raced over to Judai and tried to hold him up. Judai groaned and blinked a few times. "Judai! What's wrong!?"

"I-I don't... know... I feel... dizzy," Judai groaned. Johan picked up Judai bridal style and brought him inside. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wanted to help Judai. No matter what.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai groaned and opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed in the nurse's office. Johan was sitting on a chair next to him. Once he saw that Judai was awake, he jumped to Judai's side.

"Judai! Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. Judai nodded slowly.

"Yeah... I'm o-okay," Judai groaned, sitting up slowly. Johan sighed in relief.

"Thank God," he whispered. Judai smiled and looked around. There was no one else in the nurse's office. No one at all. But it felt like there was another presence in the room.

"Hey, Johan... Do you... sense anything?" Judai asked slowly. Johan looked around.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I do sense something," he said quietly. Judai looked around, trying to see if there was anything in the room with them. Nothing.

"That's strange. I could have sworn that something was just here," Judai said quietly. Taking a deep breath, Judai rose from the bed, wobbling a little. Johan helped support Judai. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, we should probably find the others. Sarina and Sartorius came by a while ago. Sarina said that she sensed something weird going on," Johan told Judai. Judai nodded. With that, Judai and Johan went out of the room and into a classroom, where the others were.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Okay, there seems to be some strange disturbance going on here. Almost like a spirit is lurking around here," Sarina said quietly. She looked around the room, trying to see the spirit. Judai stood on the other side of the room, searching for any spirits in the room.

"So, Sarina-san. What do you think happened?" Jim asked Sarina. Sarina glanced around and looked back at them.

"It is like something similar. Based on what Judai-kun told us, this seems to be the work of Vilander," she said quietly.

"Vilander? Who is that?" Professor Banner asked.

"Vilander was a human who was obsessed with Vlad Dracula, also known as the "Impaler." He was so obsessed with him and the "Blood Countess" that he wanted to copy what they did. He took innocent young people, and murdered them," Sarina answered. As she spoke, Judai gasped.

It felt like an icy hand had dug its nails into Judai's soul. Icy, dead claws clutching his soul for dear life. Judai suddenly felt himself going pale. It took everything he had just to stand up. He lurched over and covered his mouth with his right hand, trying not to throw up.

"He was caught dead. But based on what we found of him, he would take his victims and dress them in a white lab coat," Sarina spoke again. Judai gasped again.

_'White lab coat!? Like in my dream!'_ Judai yelled in his head. He couldn't speak. Not like this.

"He would then kill his victims by slitting their throats and draining them of their blood," Sarina told more of the tale.

_'No... I... I don't want to hear this!'_ Judai screamed in his head.

"He would fill a bath tub with blood, and bathe in it to keep himself young," Sarina slowly finished her tale. Judai's eyes widened.

_'I-I'm going to be sick! I don't... want to hear about this anymore!'_ Judai thought. Johan looked over at Judai.

"Judai! What's wrong!?" he yelled. Everyone stared at Judai in concern. Judai shuddered and did not answer. Johan began to run over to Judai, but Sarina held him by the wrist. "What are you doing!? Let me go!"

Sarina shook her head. She slowly strode over to Judai. Judai shuddered as he stared at the ground with wide eyes. Sarina slowly approached Judai. She gently placed her hand on Judai's left shoulder.

"That boy can not help you now. He is alive, and you are dead. He can not help you. Please release your hold on that boy's soul," she said quietly. Sartorius took a step forward, but Edo placed his arm in the way.

Judai looked over at Sarina and stared. His eyes had no pupils. They were just white with the brown irises.

"J-Judai...?" Johan asked quietly. Judai stared at Sarina, with a possessed look in his eyes.

"No. That is not Judai-kun," Sartorius said quietly.

--

Me: -strides inside, coated in blood- Whoo! What a workout, ne, Lucy?

Lucy: -strides in covered in blood as well- I agree. You took out most of them, i'm impressed.

Me: Yeah, well, thanks

Lucy: -smiles- Now, if only we could get rid of those stupid lawyers.

Me: That'll be the day. Please review


	4. Chapter Four: New Clues

Me: Welcome to Chapter 4 To those of you who have read my story and stuck with it, let me say "Thanks everyone"

Lucy: -nods-

Lawyers: STOP RIGHT THERE! In the name of the law, you must stop this fanfiction! 4Kids is sueing you for making their show seem to scary for children and-

Lucy: hello after-school activity -reves chainsaw-

Me: hello comic relief -raises chainsaw-sais and reves them-

Lawyers: N-now Ladies... th-there's a mature way of handling this...

Me, Lucy: -evil snickering-

Lawyers: UH OH! RETREAT! -run away yelling "sue" at the top of their lungs-

Lucy, Me: Enjoy chapter 4 while we have fun! NYA HA! -race after the lawyers-

**_Chapter Four: New Clues_**

"What do you mean it isn't Judai?" Professor Banner asked. Judai glanced over at the group of people and shuddered.

"Relax. They won't harm you," Sarina said quietly. Judai looked back at Sarina and nodded. "Good. Now tell me, did you work here before your death?"

Judai shook his head. Sarina raised an eyebrow.

"Did you go to the academy?" Judai shook his head again. "Did you work for Vilander? As a maid?"

Judai slowly nodded. Sarina sighed and looked at Judai.

"Were you murdered by him as well?" she asked. Judai nodded again. "I see. What is your name?"

Judai opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Judai shook his head and tried to speak again. Still no sound. He grabbed his throat and opened his mouth to scream, but nothing happened.

"You're mute?" Sarina asked. Judai lowered his head in shame. "It's alright. Were you mute before death as well?" Judai nodded.

"Sarina, what's going on?" Sartorius asked. Sarina glanced over her shoulder and looked at her brother.

"Judai-kun has been possessed by a maid for Vilander. I was hoping that she could tell us something... but I don't think she can help us," Sarina said. Then an idea struck her. "Wait, can you tell us where you died? Or point to it?"

Judai did not move for a few moments. Then, very slowly, he pointed towards the left wall. His finger pointed at a small crack in the wall.

"There?" Sarina asked. Judai nodded slowly. Sarina smiled. "Thanks so much, Miss. Now... can you see a light?"

Judai nodded again. Sarina smiled sadly. She placed her hand on Judai's shoulder.

"Then go into it. If you can see the light, walk towards it. You'll be safe there. I promise," Sarina said quietly. Judai nodded. He slowly closed his eyes.

Judai gasped. A small yellow light floated from his chest and disappeared. Judai closed his eyes and fainted.

"Judai!" Johan yelled. He raced over to Judai and caught him before he hit the ground. "Judai! Wake up!"

Judai remained unconscious. Johan gently shook Judai trying to wake him up. Suddenly, the room started shaking, and the lights went out.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The room was filled with a terrible screeching. The same that had happened when Judai and Johan were alone in the room. Everyone huddled around each other.

After a few moments, the lights turned back on. Everyone sighed in relief and looked at the walls. Etched into the walls was the name "Vilander".

"Holy crap!" Manjoume cried. Asuka shuddered and O'Brien and Jim just looked at the walls in disgust.

"How horrible. Who the heck would do this?" Ryou asked. Sarina looked at Judai.

"The one who possessed Judai," she said quietly. Everyone glanced at Judai. Judai was still unconscious. What was going on in his mind right now?

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai found himself trapped back in the horrible bloody torture chamber. The scent of blood filled the basement. The basement from his dreams. This time, he couldn't move at all.

"What the-!?" Judai yelled. He glanced down at his legs. Blood coated from his knees and down. Pain shot through his legs. Judai cried out in pain. _'W-what's happening?'_ Judai thought.

Suddenly, a noise like water bubbling filled the room. Judai glanced up at the bath tub of blood in front of him. Blood bubbled from the tub, and oozed over the sides.

"No... No..." Judai whispered. A head rose from the tub and peered at Judai. The head was covering blood and had bones exposed. It stared at Judai with 2 piercing yellow eyes. "No..." Judai whispered again.

A figure rose from the tub halfway. It was revealed to be a man who was about 25 years old. His ribs were revealed, and he was covered in blood. Thick locks of black stringy hair fell into his eyes. He smiled a toothy smile at Judai.

"A new victim?" the man asked in a raspy voice. The man cackled in a raspy laugh, followed by a horrible cough. Judai shuddered.

"Please no! Please leave me alone!" Judai yelled. The man cackled again and began to snake his way out of the bath tub very slowly. Judai tried to move, but his legs hurt so much that he couldn't move at all.

"No..." Judai whispered in fear. The man slowly stepped from the bath tub and wrapped a boney hand around Judai's throat. His fingers were sticky with blood, and felt like the skin was leather instead of actual flesh.

"You'll be one of the first people to die, my dear boy. Be happy," the man laughed. He squeezed Judai's throat hard, causing Judai to pass out. Though he was passed out, he could still hear what was going on. He heard the man barking instructions to two men. Then he felt himself be picked up by someone.

He felt himself be placed on a table. The same table that had been in his dream. Then he felt a sharp pain on the side of his face.

"Wake up!" the man yelled. Judai's eyes snapped open. Once again, he was tied to the table. The blood covered table.

Judai glanced up at the man. The man smiled while he placed his hand on Judai's chest and smiled at him. "You're a good victim. You'll be perfect for me to use."

Judai tried to scream, but nothing came out. The man laughed and looked at the two men clad in the brown outfits.

"Do it," he said to them. The men nodded and advanced towards Judai, with the cleaver raised high in the air.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"NO!!" Judai screamed, jerking up right. His hand smashed against something. Something hard and made of glass. Judai's eyes snapped open and he gasped.

He was once again in the nurse's room. He gasped for breath and looked around. On the ground was a glass dish, now shattered. Judai sighed and shuddered. Who was that man?

"Judai!!" Johan yelled, running into the room. He grabbed Judai's shoulders. "Are you all right!?"

"J-Johan...? Y-yeah... I'm okay," Judai said quietly. Johan sighed and hugged Judai.

"Thank God," Johan whispered. Judai blushed and hugged Johan back.

Ryou burst into the room, drenched in sweat. "GUYS!" he yelled. Johan and Judai quickly glanced over at him.

"W-what's wrong, Ryou?" Johan asked. Ryou took a moment to catch his breath.

"S-Shou... he has..." Ryou gasped. Judai raised an eyebrow in shock, thinking that he knew what was going to happen next.

"Shou has what?" Judai asked, his voice shaking. Ryou glanced up at Johan and Judai with pure fear in his blue-gray eyes.

"Shou has disappeared!!" Ryou yelled.

--

Me: Cue dramatic music! -finds dramatic music and plays it-

Lucy: Real mature. Anyway, we destroyed the Lawyers

Me: yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter review please I think I made my point in the last 3 chapters, so no need to-

Lucy: NO FLAMERS

Me: TT.TT... yes... that


	5. Chapter Five: A Friend's Spirit

Me: Chapter 5 dammit, Lucy. We're really moving along here

Lucy: Agreed

Me: Please enjoy this chapter while I enjoy my meat pie -eats the meat pie sitting on a plate infront of me-

Lucy: Stop teasing the readers, Ke-sama.

Me: -mouth full- Sorrgwwy rehgahghdaderzz

Lucy: And don't talk with your mouth full.

Me: -swallows- Is there **_no_** pleasing you?!

**_Chapter Five: A Friend's Spirit_**

"Ryou, what do you mean Shou disappeared!?" Judai yelled as he, Johan, and Ryou ran down the hallway towards a large room where the others were.

"We heard him scream and now we can't find him!" Ryou yelled back. Judai looked hopelessly at the ground. What if what happened in his dream happened to Shou? JUdai bit his lip, refusing to believe it.

_'But.. what if it's true!?' _Judai yelled in his head.

Johan noticed Judai staring at the ground. He placed his hand on Judai's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Johan asked Judai. Judai slowly looked up into Johan's emerald green eyes.

"Yeah," Judai said quietly. Johan sighed and helped Judai walk forward into the room where everyone was. Once Judai entered the room, a cold wave washed over him. It felt like a wave of ice had formed all over his body. He shuddered.

"Judai?" Johan asked in concern. Judai gasped and looked up at Johan. He forced a weak smile.

"I-it's nothing," Judai said quietly. Once again, Judai felt an icy hand wrap around his heart, digging its nails into his soul. Was another ghost trying to make itself known?

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"So, Shou has disappeared?" Professor Banner asked. Ryou nodded slowly, trying not to show his sadness. Judai looked at the ground.

"That's strange. He was with me one moment. Then the next moment, I heard screaming and he was gone," Asuka said sadly. She felt horrible about it. Absolutely horrible.

"Well, what now? We don't know where he went. And there isn't someone to tell us where he is," Jim said. Everyone nodded. Then Professor Banner looked up.

"No... There might be two sources that we could use to find him," he said. He glanced over at Judai. Judai reeled back and Johan jumped in front of Judai protectively.

"If you're planning on using Judai for something, then forget it!" he yelled. Judai held his breath slightly. He gently wrapped his arms around Johan's waist and snuggled into his back, feeling safe with the tall blunette.

"Johan…" Judai whispered.

"Very well then. We will have to use another source. One that will cause Shou's soul to be removed from his body and come to us," Professor Banner said. Everyone stared, but then nodded. It was their only choice.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Professor Banner and Sarina placed candles around the room. All the lights were turned off. The lit candles were the only light. The small flames danced gently in the air, casting shadows all around the room.

Judai huddled closer to Johan. He could still feel that icy hand around his heart. The ghost wanted to tell him something... But what?

Johan wrapped his arm around Judai's shoulders and hugged him close. Judai blushed, but snuggled up against Johan's body. Johan always made him feel safe.

"Now, Ryou, Write Shou's full name on that piece of paper and toss it on one of the flames," Professor Banner told Ryou.

Ryou nodded. He wrote Shou's name in red ink on a small piece of paper and tossed it on the fire. The falmes licked the piece of white paper, eating away at it with its dancing orange flames.

For a while, nothing happened. Everyone watched as the candle burned away at the paper. Then, the flames turned bright blue. Like the color of ice layered ontop of each other.

"W-what?" Jim gasped. The flames shot from the candle and formed together in the middle of the room. The flames grew until they became the shape of a person. A person made of ice-blue flames. The person had his head down. The person was about 4'9" and was about 17 years old.

"Shou...!" Ryou yelled. Judai gasped at the sight of his friend. He couldn't believe it! It was Shou!

Upon hearing his name, the flame Shou turned his head and looked at the group.

"Shou! Is that you!?" Ryou yelled. Shou nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the group.

"Shou, you are nothing but a spirit right now. You know that, right?" Professor Banner asked the flame Shou. Shou reeled back and nodded slowly.

"Can you speak?" Asuka asked. The flame Shou shook his head. "I see..."

"Well, if he can not speak, then how are going to ask him where he is?" O'Brien asked. Professor Banner thought and looked at Shou.

"Where are you right now? Where is your body?" he asked. Shou pointed at the wall behind him. Then, he gasped and covered his eyes and let out a silent scream. His image faltered, and he started to vanish into a sea of dust.

"Shou!?" Judai yelled. Shou looked up at the group one last time; a desperate scared look in his eyes; and the flames died, leaving the group in a pitch black room.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Well, now we know that Shou is somewhere on the West side of the school. But we still don't know where exactly," Edo said. Everyone nodded. Professor Banner looked at Judai, his eyes scanning Judai's body slowly.

"Judai, I have an idea on how to find out more. But you'll have to do something," he said. Judai looked up at Professor Banner and scanned his face with his eyes.

"Like what?" Judai asked, shivering. Professor Banner looked at a mirror. His eyes widened in shock.

Standing next to Judai was a ghost. A ghost of a young 15 year old boy. The boy was wearing a slifer red Duel Academy outfit. He had brown hair like Judai, and looked almost exactly like him. Only, there was a large slit across his throat. The ghost had his hand wrapped around Judai's shoulders.

"In order to find Shou, we will have to ask someone who knows exactly where this place is. Someone who died from being in that place," Professor Banner said.

Everyone held their breath as Professor Banner looked at Judai with cold eyes. He slowly raised his hand into the air.

"Judai, you will have to be possessed..." Professor Banner pointed his finger at Judai. "By the ghost that has been following you around all this time!"

--

Me: Dramatic music

Lucy: Not again.

Me: :P

Lucy: Don't you use that tone with _**me**_!

Me: Whatever, Lucy.

Lucy: Tch, please read and review Thanks for sticking with the story so far

Me: -laughs- Thanks so much for reading all This will continue for about 5 more chapters, then there will be an awesome sequal

Lucy: Will it be like the sequal to most horror movies that is basically the same plot, same characters, and same everything, but all they do is add a few minor detials like a lamp in the back ground or mke the actors take diet pills?

Me: No It'll be awesomerificfantastic

Lucy: ... Wow, Aibou. Just... wow.

Me: Shh!


	6. Chapter Six: One Step Closer

Lucy: Thanks for reading Ke-sama's story so long. She's very happy.

Me: -drowning in a puddle of happy tears-

Lucy: Riiiiight... Anyway, thanks for reading. Enjoy chapter Six

Me: -still drowning-

Lucy: You're hopeless, Aibou.

Me: -underwater- or the record, Today on May 28th, 2 chapters have been added. Chapters 5 and 6, so if your seeing this, read chapter 5 first or you'll be conused REALLY bad!!

**_Chapter Six: One Step Closer_**

"Are you ready?" Professor Banner asked Judai. Judai was seated on a short chair in the center of the room. He was surrounded by small electrical spheres.

"Y-yeah..." Judai said in fear. Professor Banner nodded slowly and walked over to switch on the wall.

"Now Judai, You'll feel a sharp shock, and when you do, you must plead in your mind for the ghost to possess you while you're in pain. Then he'll possess you," Professor Banner told Judai. Judai nodded slowly, spacing out, tying to summon the ghost to his mind. With that, Professor Banner threw the switch.

The spheres glew bright one at a time. Slowly, they were all lit. A crackling sound filled the small room. As the crackling stopped, a loud BOOM rang through the air, shooting yellow electricity at the small brunette seated firmly in the small red chair.

Judai screamed in pure pain. In his mind, he begged the ghost to possess his body. He pleaded for the ghost to make this pain stop. PLeaded for mercy from this spirit who had been following him for a while now.

"JUDAI!!" Johan yelled, running toward Judai, only to be held back by Jim and O'Brien. "What are you doing!? Let me go!!"

"We have to let him do this," Jim said quietly. O'Brien nodded. Johan struggled and reached towards Judai.

"Judai!!" Johan yelled.

Judai stopped screaming as the electricity stopped zapping him. He gasped and lowered his head, his hair covering his brown eyes.

"Judai!?" Johan cried out to the small brunette.

Slowly, Judai raised his head and looked at the group. His eyes were glazed over with a sort of red glow. Judai slowly stood up, knocking the chair over as he did so.

"Who are you people? Name yourselves!" Judai asked in an echoey voice. Everyone stared at Judai, and then Kenzan stepped forward.

"Aniki... is that you?" he asked. Judai tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Aniki? Who's that?" Judai asked. Professor Banner stepped forward.

"Is that you, Ruuko?" he asked. Judai looked at the ground and nodded slowly.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"What happened to you?" Professor Banner whispered gently. Judai glanced away.

"I was... captured by someone. By Vilander. Yes, that's who it was. He pinned me down to a table and killed me by slicing open my throat," he said sadly.

"Where were you killed?" Edo asked. Judai looked up at everyone.

"I was killed... on this island in a basement below the basement of the Duel Academy," he said in a firm voice.

"So, you gave Judai those nightmares to let your tale be known?" O'Brien asked. Judai nodded.

"I didn't mean to give him such horrible nightmares. I just took control of his mind and we sorta became one mind. Everything that I saw that night, he saw," he told everyone.

"Why didn't you possess someone else sooner?" Professor Banner asked. Judai looked at him in confusion.

"I tried. But Judai-san was the only one I could possess," he told the group. Everyone stared in shock.

"So, you were killed in a basement below the basement of Duel Academy?" Manjoume asked. Judai nodded.

"I was. That's where everyone was killed," he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Kenzan asked. Judai looked at the ground. He shook as if remembering something horrible, then he sighed.

"There were over 15 victims," Judai told them. He then explained how he had seen 14 bodies when he was taken down into the basement. Then he explained how he died. The same way that Judai explained in his dream.

After a while, Judai had finished telling everyone what he wanted to say, he looked up at the ceiling.

"I have to... go now," he said quietly. He stood and looked up into the sky at a light only he could see. The beautiful light of Heaven. With that, Ruuko left Judai's body, bjt instead of flying to Heaven, Ruuko darted across the room, out of sight completely.

Judai gasped and held his head in his hands. Once he came too fully, his vison blurred, and he fainted.

"Judai!" Johan yelled. He ran to Judai and caught him.

"J-Johan...?" Judai asked in a weak voice.

"Are you all right?" Johan asked quietly. Judai nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah. I'm just... dizzy," he said weakly. Johan sighed and looked at the group.

"We have to find that basement," he said. Everyone nodded and raced towards the basement on the other side of the Academy.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

As they walked down the hallway, everyone sensed something strange. An evil force. A force made of pure darkness, wth killing intentions.

Suddenly, a bunch of thorn vines shot from the ground and wrapped around Judai's shoulders and the thorns dug into his skin. Judai screamed in pain, tears streaming down his cheeks. Everyone spun around to see Judai.

"JUDAI!!" Johan yelled. He raced to Judai's side.

Judai dropped to his knees weakly, blood coming from his shoulders, arms, and torso. Johan dropped to his knees and tried to pull the vines off Judai's body, but the vines wouldn't budge. "Judai! Hang in there!"

Judai closed his eyes and lowered his head. Pain shot through his body, and he winced. He felt weak and felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Johan grabbed his shoulders and kept Judai from passing out.

"Judai! Stay with me! Don't pass out!" he yelled. Judai started falling limp, so Johan tried harder to hold Judai up.

"Judai!!" Jim yelled. Everyone raced to Judai and started tugging on the thorns. Nothing happened. Suddenly, raspy laughter filled the room. Then a cloud of smoke appeared. A man stepped out of the smoke, levitating high in the air of the dark hallway.

The man was very thin, bones revealed under leathery skin. His hair was stringy and black, falling down his neck to his shoulders. His eyes were bloodshot, and set deep into his head. He was clothed in a dark jacket, black jeans, and destroyed, marked up boots. A smile crossed is cracked lips.

The man was none other than...

"Vilander!!" Professor Banner yelled. Vilander smiled darkly, still revaling his yellow cracked teeth.

--

Me: Cliff hanger!!

Lucy: Must you? I mean, really? Must you?!

Me: Yesh

Lucy: And another question!

Me: Ya?

Lucy: HOW IN FRICK'S NAME DID YOU UNDROWN YOURSELF FROM THE HAPPY TEARS!?

Me: And here's my question to you. WHY IN FRICK'S NAME DIDN'T YOU HELP ME OUTTA THERE, YA MESSED UP DAUGHTER OF A TURKEY FLIPPING EGGPLANT FARMER!?

Lucy: What ever!! -glances away pissed off-

Me: Please review Or Lucy will cut you in half with the chainsaw... and I shall cut your limbs in half while you squirm!


	7. Chapter Seven: Vilander's Attack

Lucy: Chapter Seven, since the other one was left at a cliff hanger

Me: Enjoy, while I... BURY MYSELF ALIVE XD

Lucy: ...This I GOT to see! -watches while I begin to dig a trench-

Me: Almost there... still digging. Still diggi- -GONG-

Lucy: What in frick's name was that!?

Me: There's a rock in the way!!

Lucy: Then throw it out!!

Me: NGHAH!! -pegs the rock, which nails Lucy in the head hard-

Lucy: OUCH! You're gonna pay for that, Aibou!!

Me: EEEEKS!! -continues digging, only faster ths time- Enjoy chapter seven!!

**_Chapter Seven: Vilander's Attack_**

"Vilander!?" Manjoume yelled. Vilander smirked. He glanced at Judai and laughed.

"You should be weak really soon, boy," Vilander cackled. Judai winced in pain, feeling himself getting weak by the moment. If it wasn't for Johan holding him up, Judai might have fainted by now.

"Judai! Hang on just a little bit longer!" Johan yelled to Judai. Judai managed to nod slowly. Johan glanced around at everyone, and then back at Judai.

"We have to stop Vilander. Before Judai..." Ryou stopped speaking before he said the word 'dies'. Everyone nodded, getting what Ryou was going to say. Edo, Professor Banner, Asuka, Manjoume, Jim, Ryou, Kenzan, and O'Brien jumped up and raced towards Vilander, ready to fight.

"Oh please. You think you can beat me that easily?" Vilander laughed before releasing a raspy cough. He wiped his mouth and sneered.

With that, the fight began. The fight to protect and rescue Judai from death at the hands of this madman!

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai leaned with his back against Johan's chest. His eyes were closed and a look of sadness and pain was on his face. Johan gently shook Judai, trying to keep him awake, but not hard enough to injure him. After all, heas covered in 6 inch thorns from head to toe.

"Judai!" Johan yelled in concern. Judai inhaled deeply and slowly opened his eyes. They were glazed ove with pain as he slowly glanced at th blunette.

"J-Johan...?" Judai moaned weakly. Johan hugged Judai, ignoring the 6 inch thorns that were now digging into his skin.

"I'm here. It's all right," he said quietly, gently rocking Judai back and forth to calm him down.

Judai smiled weakly and closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath. He snuggled into Johan's chest, trying to cancel out the pain shooting through his body.

Johan glanced at the others who were fighting Vilander. He looked at Judai with concerned green eyes. He wanted to help them, but he couldn't leave Judai like this!

"G-go on... Help everyone..." Judai whispered, his voice becoming softer as his strength faded. Johan looked at Judai like he was crazy.

"Judai... I can't leave you like this!" Johan yelled to Judai. Judai opened his brown eyes and weakly glanced up at Johan.

"Help them... I'll be... fine..." he whispered. After his 'speech' was done, he closed his eyes and fell aganst Johan's chest.

Johan thought about what to do. He desperatly wanted to sto this pain, but he couldn't let Judai be alone! Finally, he made up his mind.

"Alright," he whispered to Judai. Sapphire Pegasus, Ruby, Winged Kuriboh, and Topaz Tiger appeared next to Johan and Judai.

"Johan-sama! Is Judai-sama all right?" Topaz Tiger asked Johan. Johan looked at Judai and shook his head.

"We have to stop Vilander. Sapphire Pegasus! You come with me. Topaz, Ruby, and Winged Kuriboh! Please stay with Judai!" Johan yelled.

"Absolutely!" Topaz yelled. Johan nodded and stood up. Topaz Tiger curled up and lay down behind Judai. Judai fell back and rested gently against Topaz Tiger.

Johan looked at Judai. "I'll be back. I promise!" he yelled, racing off to fight Vilander, determination flashing in his emerald eyes.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Vilander cackled. "Is that all you got!?" he screamed and cackled at the same time. Sarina, who had just entered the hallway, threw a knife at Vilander. Vilander spat and dodged the knife. "Pathetic!"

Professor Banner ran at Vilander and tried to kick him down.

Vilander cackled and soared into the air, several feet from Professor Banner's reach. He looked at Judai, an evil smirk crossing his cracked lips.

"Oh, you poor boy. You're in pain, aren't you? Don't you worry. I'll kill you soon and stop the pain," he laughed. Johan growled at the old psychopath.

"You'll never kill my Judai-chan when I'm around!" Johan yelled. Vilander cackled again, tears forming in his eyes from all the laughing he was doing.

"Really? We'll see about that, boy!" he cackled.

Sarina flung another knife at Vilander, but once again, he forced that one away with the back of his fist.

"Stop being so persistent," he laughed. He glanced over at Judai and laughed. "It will not be long now. Soon, he'll be ready." He laughed again.

"You... you're sick!" Jim yelled. Vilander glanced at Jim and laughed hysterically.

"I'm sick, am I?" he asked. He laughed again. "Ha! Well, we all do things when we learn how to gain immortality."

Johan growled at Vilander and then glanced at Judai in concern.

Judai was still wrapped up in the thorns. His eyes were squeezed shut. He looked like he was in major pain, and he was sweating a lot. He grit his teeth as he moaned in pain.

"Judai... I'll save you no matter what!" Johan thought, running at Vilander to attack him.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai inhaled deeply. He had never felt this much pain before. It was almost unbearable!

"Judai-sama... hang in there a little longer," Topaz told Judai. Judai nodded slowly.

Topaz growled at Vilander, revealing his long fangs.

Winged Kuriboh chirped in alarm and flew to Judai's side as if to say 'Master, are you okay?'.

Judai weakly opened his eyes and looked at Winged Kuriboh, a weak smile touching his lips.

"Y-yeah... I-I'm okay," Judai whispered, feeling weaker by the moment. Judai then glanced weakly at Johan. He desperately wanted to help him and everyone else.

"Judai-sama, they will defiantly defeat Vilander. Don't worry," Topaz said to Judai. Judai nodded and smiled weakly.

"I-I know. I...I trust them," he said, using up the last amount of energy he could use if he wanted to survive.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Vilander dodged the attacks from the group. He laughed and looked at Judai.

"Aw, how wonderful. He's getting weaker," he said. Johan growled.

"Shut up!" he yelled, throwing a knife at Vilander. Vilander dodged it and cackled.

"Try as you wish. But you can't deny the truth. Judai will die. And you will all follow," he laughed.

--

Lucy: Yet another cliff hanger. -sigh- Aibou, you're cruel to the readers.

Me: Nah, just keeps people from not reading my story. Gives them a reason to.

Lucy: True.

Me: Please review. BTW, Lucy. Why aren't you trying to kill me?

Lucy: The rock gave me sight head trauma. It's too tiring to attack you.

Me: Hallelujah

Lucy: Feh


	8. Chapter Eight: Counter Act

Me: -muffled, still within the dug out trench for some reason- Welcome to Chapter Eight! Kinda short, but you get the picture

Lucy: -smirking- Need help?

Me: Can't... breathe...

Lucy: -sigh- I'll dig ya out. Enjoy the chapter while I dig my hikari out of this trench. Oh dear me...

**_Chapter Eight: Counter Act_**

Judai felt himself slipping into blackness. His head was fuzzy and his vision blurred. His consciousness was fading, his life ending slowly and painfully.

Topaz Tiger gently shook Judai awake. Judai's choolate eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Judai-sama? Please do not give up," Topaz said. Judai nodded slowly. He glanced up at Vilander, who was busy shooting the others with his dark powers. Johan ran at Vilander, only to be thrown back by force.

A sneer crossed Judai's face. His lips curled into a scowl, and his eyes became poisonous.

"I will help them. No matter what will happen to me!" Judai yelled, grabbing one of the thorns. He snapped off one of them, using the 6 inch thorn as a knife. He hacked off a few more thorns digging into his body.

He lay on his stomach and dragged himself forward with one hand, leaving a thick trail of blood upon the ground.

"Judai-sama!! Please do not do this!" Topaz yelled, standing up to retrieve Judai.

Judai cast a dark gaze at Topaz, his eyes flashing red for a split second.

"Topaz, stay down until I call you," he hissed coldly.

Topaz reeled back, but reluctantly obeyed. He layed back on his gut and waited for Judai to call him for assistance.

Judai looked ahead, determintation flashing in his eyes, and dragged his broken body to the battlefield. Slowly, hissing in pain, he rose to his feet.

"I will... protect them all," he whispered, glaring daggers at Vilander.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Vilander laughed at the group. Almost all of them had severe injuries. Vilander cackled again loudly.

"So, this is the mighty group that will protect Judai?! Ha! What a jo-"

Suddenly, a thorn shot at Vilander, scraping his cheek. Vilander gasped and glanced forward. His eyes widened more than they were naturally. Standing in the hall was Judai, gasping in pain.

The thorns were still wrapped around his body, his blood ruining his clothes. Well, what he had _left_ of clothes anyway. His brown hair fell into his face. His brown eyes were filled with faded tears, tears of pure pain.

"YOU!?" Vilander cried in disbelief. Everyone gasped.

"Judai!?" Johan yelled, racing over to the broken brunette. Johan wrapped his arms around Judai, ignoring the thorns that dug into his body as he did so. "Judai... what are you doing?"

"J-Johan... I'm okay now, really," Judai whispered, returning Johan's embrace gently. He glared up at Vilander, who growled at him in his throat.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"You... you're going to die!!" Vilander yelled, blasting a dark attack at Judai and Johan. Johan clutched Judai close, but Judai shoved him away.

Johan glanced back up and gasped as the blast hit Judai. "JUDAI!!"

Judai cried out in pain. He whimpered as the blast stopped. He slowly sunk to his knees in pain. Judai looked down and gasped.

The ground around Judai was turned into a black puddle. Thick, black, deep, and cold as ice.

Suddenly, the water transformed into the shape of tenticals and grabbed Judai around his throat, arms, legs, and torso. Judai cried out in pain.

"JUDAI!!" Johan yelled. The water in the puddle wrapped around Judai's body, slowly dragging him under.

"NO!" Johan yelled, racing to Judai, a hand outstretched to the small brunette. He felt like he was running in slow motion. He'd never get there in time to save Judai!

"Johan!! Help me... please!" Judai cried out, tears of fear streaming down his cheeks. A tentical wrapped around Judai's mouth, preventing him frome speaking. Judai reached his hand out to Johan in a pleading fashion.

"JUDAI! HANG ON!!" Johan yelled, speeding up. His legs felt like iron. They hurt so much, but he tried to ignore it! He had to rescue Judai!

Just as Johan's fingers touched Judai's skin, Judai was dragged completely under the water.

"JUDAI!!" Johan yelled, reaching for the puddle.

Just as he was about to reach in and pull the brunette out, the puddle vanished, leaving no evidence of ever being there.

--

Me: -gasps and climbs out of the trench- CLIFF HANGER!!

Lucy: You're welcome.

Me: -gasping- T-thanks...

Lucy: You're such a dork.

Me: -holds up amulet that is where Lucy's spirit lives- What was that!?

Lucy: KYAA!! Nothing, Mistress! Have pity on a poor, little Yami!

Me: That's what I thought. Please read and review

Lucy: You're cruel TT.TT


	9. Chapter Nine: Nightmare Come True

Me: Chapter Nine! 1 more chapter to go

Lucy: You are really mean, y'know that!?

Me: How so? -evil Yami scaring glint in my eyes-

Lucy: Ugh -shudders- ... never mind.

Me: -smirks evily- Good. Enjoy the ninth chapter Once again, a short chapter, but ya get it

**_Chapter Nine: Nightmare Come True_**

"NO!! Judai!!" Johan yelled, pounding his fists on the ground until they bled. "I can't believe I let this happen!!"

"Johan! Now isn't the time for feeling sorry for yourself!" Asuka yelled. "We have to save Judai. We know where he is, thanks to Ruuko-san, so let's go save him!!"

Johan rose to his feet and nodded, determination flashing in his emerald eyes. Without another word, he bolted down the hallway.

"Yo, mate! Wait for us, will ya!?" Jim called after the blunette. Johan ignored him. "Tch- sometimes I wonder what goes through that boy's mind sometimes." A smirk crossed Jim's lips.

"Oh, I know exactly what goes through his mind," Jim cackled lightly. Kenzan smacked the Austrailian upside the head. "Ow!"

"Look, Jim. I know you're having fun, but let's save Aniki now!" he yelled. Jim nodded and everyone else bolted after Johan.

_'Judai... I'm coming to save you! Hang on!'_ Johan yelled in his head.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to see what was in front of him. Nothing but pitch blackness. The smell of iron was insanely strong. The floor was hard around him, like cobblestones. Judai gasped.

_'I...It can't be! I-I'm back in the-'_ Judai's thoughts were stopped by a sudden bubbling noise coming from a tub in the center of the darkness. Judai held his breath.

"No..." he whispered breathlessly. He backed into the wall, feeling dizzy from the loss of blood and the scent of iron everywhere. He felt sick...

His eyes widened as a skeleton-like head rose from the tub, its wide eyes searching until they were locked with the scared brunette's eyes.

"What's wrong, Judai?" a raspy, old voice asked. Judai held his breath. Vilander slowly reached a hand up, grabbed the edge of the tub, and hoisted his skeleton-like body out of the tub. He shook off, cackled, then lunged at Judai.

Judai cried out as he felt a bony hand wrap around his throat. Gasping for breath, he glanced up.

He found himself inches away from Vilander's face. The old, cracked zombie-like face. The yellow eyes. The horrible smell coming from his mouth. Judai bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Let's begin with killing you, ne, Judai?" Vilander asked, dragging Judai forward and standing up. Judai screamed, but it was soon muffled by a piece of cloth being placed over his mouth.

The cloth smelled funny. Like... a drug!! Judai struggled to break free, but Vilander was too strong for him.

As Judai struggled, the scent filled his body, making him very dizzy. Judai could no longer feel his flailing limbs. His vision blurred, and Judai fell limp in Vilander's arms.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai awoke to find himself being dragged by the wrist by Vilander. Judai bit his lip and glanced down.

On his body was the white lab coat. The very one from his dream: clean and blood-free.

Judai tried to struggle, but nothing happened. He tried to cry out. No noise escaped his throat. He was helpless.

It was just like in his dream! Only the worse part... this was real!

_'I-I'm going to... I'm going to die!!'_ Judai yelled in his head. Tears formed in his eyes as Vilander walked into the blood coated room.

Vilander laid Judai down on the table and tied him down with the leather straps. Then Vilander slowly placed his hand on Judai's body and felt down him.

Judai bit his lip and tried to cry out. Still nothing.

"This is such a good body. When you die, I think I'll take this body. It's so young, so powerful, so cute..." Vilander said in a lustful voice, placing his bony fingers on Judai's lips.

Judai wanted to scream. To escape this madman. He couldn't. Nothing would work anymore. He was at Vilander's mercy now.

Vilander slowly rose and went forward to the table with the cleaver on it. He picked up the clean cleaver, examining it with his wide eyes. He slowly turned to face Judai.

"Let's see what happens to you now, Judai," Vilander smiled darkly, advancing towards Judai slowly.

_'Johan!! Johan, help me!! I don't... I'm scared, Johan!!'_ Judai yelled in his head. Tears streamed down his cheeks as Vilander pulled his head back with his hair, placing the knife just above Judai's throat.

"No one will save you. You'll die, Judai. Then your friends will follow," Vilander smirked. Judai squeezed his eyes shut as Vilander raised the cleaver. Directly over his throat.

_'I don't want to die!! Johan!!'_

_--_

Me: JUDAI!! OMFG!!

Lucy: WHY DO YOU CARE!?

Me: He's gonna die!!

Lucy: Because of you!!

Me: Well... he may or may not die. Read on to find out

Lucy: You're mean!

Me: Yeah... well... DAMMIT JOHAN!! YOU BETTER MAKE IT IN TIME OR I'LL SHOVE AN EXECUTIONER'S SWORD DOWN YOUR THROAT!

Johan: EEEKS!!

Me: Yeah! HEY, IF HE DOESN'T MAKE IT, WHO WANTS TO HELP ME KILL HIM!? Review and tell me your answer!! Please


	10. Chapter Ten: Ending the Nightmare

Me: Final chapter!! Will Judai survive!? (for the record, today on May 31st, chapters 9 ad ten were added, so rad chapter nine or you'll lost!! thanks)

Lucy: About time. You dragged them on long enough.

Me: Feh. Please enjoy the chapter More stories will come After all, I am a _**HUGE**_ spiritshipping fan

**_Chapter Ten: Ending the Nightmare_**

Vilander let out an evil, loud cackle as the cleaver came inches from Judai's throat. Judai felt tears falling from his eyes.

_'This is it!'_ he yelled in his mind. Suddenly, he heard a door slam open.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"**JUDAI**!" a voice yelled. A very _familiar_ voice at that!

Vilander gasped and stopped lowering the cleaver. He spun around to face the person who had entered the room with him and Judai.

"You!?" Vilander cried. Judai gently raised his head to see a blue haired boy with emerald eyes standing in the door way. Next to him was the rest of the group. Edo was clutching a ghost begone spell-paper in his hand.

_'Johan! Everyone!'_ Judai thought happily. More tears fell from his eyes, but this time, they were tears of joy. Joy that his friends had come for him.

"H-how did you find us!?" Vilander yelled, dropping the cleaver in shock. Johan took the opportunity to drop-kick Vilander out of his way. (YAY PWN the old madman)

Johan got on the table with Judai and began to un-tie the ropes holding Judai to the table.

"J-Jo...Jo...ha..." Judai tried to speak to Johan, but the drugs had temporarily damaged his voice.

Johan gently placed his fingers to Judai's lips. Judai blushed.

"Shh... it's okay, Judai. You're safe now," Johan smiled, helping Judai sit up. Once Judai was in a sitting position, he snuggled into Johan's chest, feeling safe.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Vilander backed away, then bit his lip as he glared at the group in front of him.

"I will never allow this to happen! I will not die ever!" he yelled, raising his hand. A dark blast of energy formed in his fist, which he then threw at the group. Edo gasped and helped his friends dodge the blast, but barely.

"Come on! We have to-" Suddenly, a blast hit Edo's hand, forcing him to drop the ghost-begone sutra. Edo gasped.

"Ha! Can't fight without that stupid paper, can you!?" Vilander yelled. Judai gasped as another huge dark energy ball appeared in Vilander's hands.

_'I've got to do something!!'_ Judai thought. He searched around with his eyes. He needed soemthing! **Anything** to defeat Vilander!

His eyes widened when he spotted the sutra on the floor.

"I have had enough of you fucking mortals! I will kick all you into the next life! Prepare to die!!" Vilander shrieked, aiming his blast at the group. Everyone gasped and prepared for sudden death. They never expected what happened next.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"AAAAGH!!" Everyone glanced up suddenly to see Vilander being shocked by red lighting. On his back was the sutra for making an evil ghost vanish to Hell. Vilander danced around, screaming in pain.

"W-who did that?" Manjoume yelled. Everyone looked behind Vilander to see...

"Judai!? You threw that!?" Asuka asked. Judai smirked, happy with what he had done. Johan smiled at Judai.

Vilander finished his existence with a sudden scream, then vanished into a sea of dust, never to be seen or heard from again. Everyone in the group gave a little cheer.

"Guys!" Jim yelled. Everyone turned to see Jim running up with Shou riding on his back. "I found Shou! He's unconscious, but otherwise all right!"

Ryou gave a loud sigh of relief. Judai smiled, happy that his little friend was okay.

Suddenly, without any warning, Judai collapsed onto the bloody stone floor.

"Judai!?" Johan yelled. Judai heard everyone's voices fading away, then he fell into darkness.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai slowly opened his eyes. Light flooded them, hurting his eyes to the point where he had to cover his eyes. Judai felt a hand on his own.

"Judai... are you awake?" Johan asked. Judai slowly tried to open his eyes, and with much effort, finally did. Judai found himself back in the nurse's office. He looked up at the concerned blunette.

"Johan... yeah... I'm awake," he said, happily. Johan sighed and hugged Judai.

"It's all over Judai. The nightmare is over. Vilander won't bother you anymore," Johan said, trying to reassure Judai that nothing bad would happen. Judai sighed, smiled, then hugged Johan back.

"And it's all thanks to you and everyone else," he whispered. He and Johan stayed that way for a while.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

From outside the window, a small ghost watched the two with a satisfied smile on his lips. The spirit looked at Judai, his 'look-alike' as he was called before, and sighed.

"Take care of him, Johan. You don't know how lucky you are to have someone like Judai. You had better take care... of him," the ghost said, smiling happily.

Johan and Judai glanced out the window, and smiled. They couldn't see the ghost, but sensed that he was there. Both of them waved.

"Bye, Ruuko. Thanks for everything," Johan said. Judai nodded to the unseen spirit and waved to him.

A small gasp escaped Ruuko's lips, then he smiled. He glanced at the shining sky, then took off towards it, heading into the 'light'.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Professor Banner stood on the balcony of one of the dorms, watching Ruuko ascend to Heaven.

"Farewell, Ruuko. We'll meet again, one day. Thanks for your help," he said. He waved at Ruuko until he was out of sight, then he glanced up at the window, where he saw Johan and Judai, still holding each other close.

A smile escaped his lips. He turned around, and vanished from sight, into the dorm rooms. "Well, back to class then."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai sat snuggled into Johan's chest. As he cuddled with Johan, a thought passed his mind. _'I'm so glad... that I met you, Johan.'_

Johan smiled down at Judai, a thought passing his mind as well. _'I'm glad that I met you, Judai.'_

Both of them looked into each other's eyes, and both of them thought the same exact thing as they leaned down, their lips pressing against eachother's.

_'I'm so glad to know you.'_

--

Me: Aww So cute Spiritshipping 4 ever

Lucy: What a great story.

Me: Indeed, mou hitori no watashi, indeed

Lucy: Feh. Better be a sequal

Me: Oh, there is There is. And it'l have more shonen-ai than this one did

Lucy: Good.

Me: Please review Thanks Hoped you enjoyed it and can't wait for zeh awesome sequal

Vilander: WA HA! I come back from the dead!

Judai: EEKS!!

All: KILL!! -all run at Vilander with knives-

Vilander: AAAAAGH!! O.O -runs away-

Me: -stops and bows- Please... assist us in pwning the old psycho.

Vilander: I DON'T AGREE TO ANY OF THIS!!

Me: SHUT IT YA OLD EGGPLANT FARMER WHO SMELLS OF ELDERBERRIES!!

Vilander: WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?

Me: Ignore what it means! C'mone reviewers! let's PWN him!! -runs after Vilander with the chainsaw-sais-


End file.
